


Seeing Red

by bmblbinnie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Prompt Fic, blink for minji/jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbinnie/pseuds/bmblbinnie
Summary: Pressing her face forward, Yoohyeon felt what she recognized as... hair? 'That's not fruit...' Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw in front of her face was the color red. Leaning on her shoulder in a deep sleep was none other than the young woman who had kindly given Yoohyeon the seat next to her.Or, Yoohyeon and Handong are strangers who meet on a train when Handong falls asleep on Yoohyeon's shoulder.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> prompt generators are so helpful, ya know?
> 
> red-haired handong is so pretty, i miss her 💔

[The _next train to Seoul arrives in: 2 minutes._ ]

Yoohyeon shifted her weight, yawning into her hand as she stood amongst a crowd of people on the platform. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, hidden in the hood of her favorite sweater. Somewhere in her backpack was a bag full of cereal that she stole from Minji's kitchen.

As the train pulled into the station, Yoohyeon felt her phone vibrate with what could only be a text from Minji.

_'Ah, she's probably mad that I left without saying goodbye or eating anything.'_

Shrugging her shoulders, Yoohyeon left her phone in her sweater pocket as she rushed ahead of the crowd onto the train. Walking through the car in search of an empty seat, Yoohyeon's eyes were on high alert.

(If anything was worse than skipping breakfast, it was being on the train with nowhere to sit.)

Yoohyeon almost tripped over herself as she passed a young woman sitting by herself, barely noticing the empty seat next to her. "Uh, excuse me!" she called out, freezing up when the stranger turned towards her, removing an earbud to hear her better.

"May I sit here?" Yoohyeon asked, pointing to the backpack covering the free seat. A soft "yes" could be heard as the woman reached out to pull the bag onto the floor in front of her, giving Yoohyeon access. Facing the window, the stranger simply ignored her and continued to stare outside.

Everything was fine when the train took off: Yoohyeon munched on her stolen cereal while listening to Animal Crossing music through her earbuds. The text from Minji conveyed the older student's frustration at her sneaking out earlier that morning. ( _'Why'd you leave? Don't you love me, Yoohyeonie?'_ ) Yoohyeon chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she typed out a lengthy apology before locking the phone after. _'Typical Minji unnie.'_

Although she was more or less fully awake by then, Yoohyeon felt her eyelids grow heavy with each passing minute. The energy was slowly drained from her body as she gave up on eating more cereal, the food doing little to keep her awake. Stretching her long legs out, Yoohyeon yawned into her hand and tried her best to relax.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the faint sound of the train's PA system. Traces of nothingness clouded her thoughts as she slept, unaware of pretty much anything going on besides the game music she was listening to. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Yoohyeon recognized a fruit-like scent close to her.

As if attracted solely by her hunger, Yoohyeon turned her head and leaned in the direction of the scent. It reminded her of Meringue, the strawberry-themed rhino from Animal Crossing, but a lot sweeter than she expected. Or was she just confused and hungry?

(It probably had something to do with Yoohyeon listening to the game's soundtrack.)

It wasn't until her nose bumped into something soft that Yoohyeon's thought process came to a halt. Pressing her face forward, Yoohyeon felt what she recognized as... hair? _'That's not fruit...'_ Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw in front of her face was the color red.

Leaning on her shoulder in a deep sleep was none other than the young woman who had kindly given Yoohyeon the seat next to her. It was startling, suddenly being so close to someone she had just met. In a panic, Yoohyeon quickly pulled away from the woman.

The woman's body fell limp onto the armrest between the seats, her head hitting Yoohyeon in the waist. _'No, no, no!'_ Stunned, Yoohyeon gaped at her limp, unconscious body before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her into a sitting position. The woman simply continued to sleep, completely unaffected by Yoohyeon's actions.

_'Shit, she's dead! I killed someone and it's only 7AM!'_

Yoohyeon panicked, heart racing 25 kilometers an hour as she checked the woman's pulse. It was normal, as was her breathing – she wasn't actually dead. _'Oh thank god she's not dead.'_ Yoohyeon sighed, slumping down in her seat after scaring herself half to death (unironically). If Minji was with her, she probably wouldn't hear the end of it from her – _'Yoohyeonie, you fool!'_ , she'd probably say.

(And it wouldn't be the first time she'd get scolded for doing some dumb and overreacting about it.)

Looking at the woman, Yoohyeon felt bad for letting her fall, even if it wasn't intentional. Skipping the upbeat track that was playing, she sighed to herself as a soft, mellow instrumental began playing. The energy and tension were finally being let go, but a sudden PA message momentarily scared Yoohyeon out of her wits.

[ _This is: Jiksan station. The next stop is: Seonghwan._ ]

_'Ah, false alarm.'_

The stranger was still nestled against her shoulder, her features hidden by the red hair overwhelming Yoohyeon's senses. The color was more vibrant up-close and the scent of fruit-like shampoo distracted her if she tried to get close again.

Normally, Yoohyeon wasn't afraid to wake someone up if it meant taking back her comfort, but for some reason, this time it felt wrong. The woman seemed to be in a deep sleep, and Yoohyeon frowned knowing she had already been rude once before.

(A second attempt would just make things worse.)

Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her head turned away. Even if she couldn't sleep, she could at least avoid another embarrassing moment.

Lowering the volume of her playlist, Yoohyeon focused on staying as calm as possible. It was difficult, but she kept her composure as the woman continued to mumble into her shoulder, fast asleep.

The occasional announcements over the PA system were helpful, reminding Yoohyeon of the number in stops before Seoul. With little time to spare, Yoohyeon decided to wake the sleeping stranger.

Reaching out with her left hand, she grabbed the woman's shoulder and gently shook her body. "Hello? Please wake up, miss." Without a reaction, Yoohyeon shook the woman again.

"Miss? Please wake up," she reiterated in a louder tone. It seemed to work, as she heard groaning and mumbling from the stranger in response. Leaning towards her, Yoohyeon caught a bit of what she seemed to be saying – except it wasn't anything but mumbling.

Shaking her harder, Yoohyeon called out to the woman again and started pushing her off her shoulder. The sudden discomfort seemed to wake her up, as she quickly reached out to steady herself while grumbling under her breath.

" _Ugh, what? I'm up, I'm up..._ "

Yoohyeon watched with caution as the woman rubbed her eyes, muttering in a language she couldn't recognize. The sunlight pouring through the train window added vibrance to her red hair, catching Yoohyeon's attention.

[ _Now approaching: Yongsan station. The next and final stop is: Seoul station._ ]

Yoohyeon looked out the window at the platform full of people as the train slowed to a stop. "Hey." A low, soft voice brought her attention back to the woman, finally awake.

"Yes?"

"Was I sleeping on you?" she asked, brushing her hair back with one hand. Yoohyeon bit the inside of her cheek and nodded curtly, looking away as she felt her cheeks start to flush again.

(If anything, maintaining eye contact would only worsen her embarrassment.)

The woman laughed for a moment, covering her mouth as Yoohyeon looked over in confusion. " _How awkward._ I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's fine," Yoohyeon replied, giving her a small smile in turn. Rubbing her shoulder, she joked, "I'll live, don't worry about it."

The woman furrowed her brows, which made Yoohyeon laugh in turn. "It's fine, I swear," she insisted, reassuredly waving when the woman began to reach out. Seemingly embarrassed, the stranger sighed, giving Yoohyeon a soft smile.

" _Thank you for letting me sleep on your shoulder._ " It was then that Yoohyeon realized the woman wasn't Korean, given she had studied Mandarin in high school. " _You're welcome,_ " she replied, grinning when the woman looked at her in astonishment. Before she could reply, however, the PA system went on and interrupted.

[ _This is: Seoul. This is the last stop on the Gyeongbu line. Please gather your belongings on your way out._ ]

Without missing a beat, Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her bag and got her stuff together. As the train pulled into the station, she carefully stood and offered a hand to the woman. "What's your name?" she asked as she helped her stand. Shouldering her own bag, the woman smiled softly at Yoohyeon. "Han Dong. My name's Han Dong.

"And you?"

"Yoohyeon. Kim Yoohyeon," she responded as the pair waited for people to pass before exiting the train. Only after she got off did she realize Han Dong had disappeared. _'What the hell...'_ Stunned, Yoohyeon nearly yelped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Standing just behind her, Han Dong grinned mischievously. "Thank you and goodbye, Kim Yoohyeon.

I hope to see you again someday," she proposed, her hand brushing against the young woman's torso as she walked away. Too shocked to react, Yoohyeon could only watch as Han Dong nearly disappeared into the crowd.

After a few moments, she stuffed her hands in her pocket, finding a piece of paper that hadn't been there earlier. Quickly taking it out, Yoohyeon read the scribbled name and accompanying phone number.

_'Han Dong... Huh.'_

Smiling to herself, Yoohyeon looked up only to spot Handong's red hair by the station's exit. Too far to call out to her, all Yoohyeon could do was pocket the paper once more and watch as she walked out of the station and out of her sight.

**Author's Note:**

> edit?: thank you so much for reading! if you liked this, pls check me out on twt and cc at wIwdongie & bmblbinnie (respectively)!


End file.
